Qing He
Summary Qing He is a Qi practitioner of the Monster Race and disciple of a Magnate. Qing He is a Lotus monster female. She was sent to kill Zhong Yue after he killed her senior disciple brother but was defeated by him. She meets him again later and because she's vegetarian and doesn't eat humans, Zhong Yue spares her and proposes to her to help him infiltrate in the Demon Race which she agrees. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher Name: Qing He Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Female Age: Around 20 Classification: Monster Race, Lotus Race, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others),Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Regeneration (Low-High - can heal as long as a part of her remains), Immortality (Type 2, can fight with lethal wounds and survive decapitations and 3), Accelerated Development (By going through rebirth and obtaining the Yuan Shen her development its increased to a higher degree), Telepathy, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or his ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Energy Manipulation (Qi, Arcane Energy, and Sword Qi), Magic, Danmaku, Telekinesis (Using her soul, Qing He can control things with it), Dimensional Storage (Via Yuan Shen, an Awakening Cultivator will acquire a dimensional space), Elemental Manipulation (Can visualize elements), Gold Manipulation (Via Wu Xing can control the Gold Qi of the Metals), Soul Manipulation (Reaching Soul Liberation level, Qing He can manipulate her soul to liberate it from the body to attack directly the soul of others and control things in a telekinetic way; SHe fused her soul with the Spirit through rebirth attaining the Atman/Yuan Shen, making her able to interact and attack the Spirits - abstract and ethereal concepts of the World which possed the fundamental knowledge of the Universe; By reaching the Awakening Realm, she awakened her Secret Realms gaining the Wu Xing Wheel which can desitengrate the soul with its pressence/attacks), Statistics Amplification (Via Yuling Pellet which increases the speed, the strength, and stamina), Creation (Via Visualization Art and Psyche, Chuqing is able to visualize real clothes, material objects; incorporeal things like air and wind), Transformation (Her true form is that of a Lotus), Sleep Manipulation (Via her voice, the body, mind and soul will fall to sleep), Mind Manipulation (Her voice will attack directly the mind and the soul), Information Manipulation (Can absorb, store, organize and transfer to others information ranging from little things to abstruse quintessence as the Totem Forms and Spirits themselves), Aura (Via Wu Xing Wheel which release a pressure that desintegrate the soul and body), Desintegration (Via Wu Xing Wheel, Qing He can release countless attacks that will desintegrate the soul and body), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul), Mind Manipulation (Via Cultivation Realm), Celestial Aura (An aura that imposes holy aura and instills terror), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Power Nullification (By visualizing the Yin Yang Realm and the Five Wheel can resist to suppression) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Comparable to Rebirth realm Zhong Yue but weaker than him at the Peak of Rebirth), likely higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Rebirth realm Zhong Yue but weaker than him at the Peak of Rebirth) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Any Qi practitioner it's stated to be able to lift at least 100 tons) Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Comparable to Rebirth realm Zhong Yue but weaker than him at the Peak of Rebirth) Durability: At least Mountain level (Comparable to Rebirth realm Zhong Yue but weaker than him at the Peak of Rebirth), likely higher Stamina: High as she has an Immortal Body, higher with Yuling Pellets which increase the stamina Range: Kilometers, Tens of Kilometers with Voice of Succubus Standard Equipment: Yuling Pellet (Pills that increase the speed, strength, and stamina letting a cultivator to survive without food and water for half a month and to cultivate for 3 days without any rest) Can Create/Summon: With Visualization, Qing He can create anything as long as she comprehends it with her Intelligence. Can visualize cloths, material normal objects, statues, elements like fire, water, rain, wind and even manifest the False Innate Moon Spirit. Intelligence: Gifted, she is a prodigy of the Monster Race, someone who cultivated successfully the Succubus Voice, abstract art that needs decades. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Visualization: Visualization is the main way the characters from Rise of Humanity use their powers, attacks, energy, etc. To be able to visualize, a character also needs an Art to do it and depending on its complexity of abstrusities and quintessence, the visualization will be more potent increasing its potency of power. To be able to visualize also depends on the comprehension and intelligence of a character. When the psyche was highly focused, it could manifest the visualizations. If one visualized the Jiao Dragon, a Jiao Dragon would be created, if one visualized the thunderbolt, it would bear the immense power of the thunderbolt. Visualization has three stages: *Normal Visualization when one thinks of what he/she wants to manifest. *Subconscious Visualization requires someone to be able to maintain visualizations subconsciously, blending his/her visualization with his/her conscious, just like how it is a natural thing for humans to eat, drink and sleep. *Unconscious Visualization is the hardest of the three to acquire and master, its to be able to maintain visualizations unconsciously, it's done without any thoughts like how humans breath. Visualization its also know as Actualization Of Virtuality where one can turn the virtual into real, materializing the virtual psyche into worldly phenomena. The Art that Qing He comprehended is the Monster Race Visualization. She has reached the level of Unconscious Visualization. Sword Gate Visualization Art: Is a cultivation method thought to all Sword Gate's disciples. It nourishes the soul. Voice of Succubus: An abstract technique that makes the voice of the user to attack the mind and soul directly. It can let the user manipulate the target and make them sleep. The only way to resist it, its to have strong will otherwise only death awaits. Dragon Binding Technique: By doing preparation beforehand, she can create a trapping suppression using the Wu Xing Wheel that has increased potency against dragon-type or those of this lineage. Explanations Spirit – they were among the most abstract and ethereal concepts of the world, inherently holding the most mysterious knowledge within them. They were the profound and mysterious totems, the distillation of the power of the heaven and earth., They had the strength to transcend the mortal to immortality, and possessed the knowledge of the fundamental essence of the universe. Yuan Shen – it's the galvanization of the psyche and facilitate the spirit and soul coalescence process to complete the process of Rebirth. This fusion would engender the Atman/Yuan Shen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Monster Girls Category:Regeneration Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Information Users Category:Aura Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Tier 7